RedHanded
by NatashaTeenTitan
Summary: Robin died, but he’s not gone. There are still a few things left for him to do... Yes, we’re talking ghosts. Humorous undertones, RobinStarfire. Please R&R!
1. A Cup O' Tea

Hello, it's me again. I hope you like this fic. Let me fill you in on a little bit before we begin:

Red is a new Titan. If you've seen the episode "Fractured" he kind of looks like Johnny Rancid, except WAAAY toned down. He looks younger than Rancid, a lot less bulky, and his face is calm, tame, and collected. He has Spider Man-like powers. Rather useful, but, like Raven, Red has a mysterious past. This is my first original character so be nice.

Secondly, Red has been rather secretive lately. And Robin doesn't like that. Robin doesn't trust Red, and Red hardly trusts Robin.

Lastly, if reading murder wigs you out, you may still want to read because the murder is very quiet and not graphic at all. And yes, you've guessed by now who kills Robin I'm sure…

****

**Red-Handed**

_Robin died, but he's not gone. There are still a few things left for him to do... Yes, we're talking ghosts. Humorous undertones, Robin/Starfire. Please R&R!_

**Rated PG**

_For violence, murder, and thematic elements._

**Disclaimer: **I own Red, but other than that I own none of the Titans. Which is a good thing. Kind of…

**Red-Handed**

****

_

* * *

_

_"Do you believe in ghosts, Red? I do. I really do."_

_

* * *

_

****

_Robin's Diary_

_Entry Date: December 5th, 2005._

_Entry:_

_… I don't' trust Red. Not one bit. Everyone likes him, even Raven, and it's driving me insane. He looks at me, when he thinks I'm not watching. Ha. One of these days I'll catch him and expose him for the traitor he is… I've heard him, talking to his "Father" or his "Trainer" on the phone. But he's really talking to Slade, I can feel it. I know it's all a lie. He's just like Terra, or almost just like her. He'll never turn out good. The way he acts, they way he talks, the way he fights…_

_But I'm rambling._

_Red is just downright evil. I don't trust him. And Starfire… poor Starfire believes in him. I, of all people, would have expected her to see him for what he is. But she doesn't. It sort of wounds me, in a way. I guess._

_But I don't care. It's my teammates' deal now. It's their fault for trusting him, right? Why should it be MY problem? I WARNED them, didn't I? Right. It's their problem. I don't care if Red betrays them one by one. It wouldn't get to me. Right?_

_Wrong._

_

* * *

_

Robin sighed, closing his diary, and slipping his blood-red pen back into the pen holder. He locked up the diary and put it inside one of the desk drawers, then lay back on his bed. Why DIDN'T he trust Red? He'd asked himself this question many times. There really WAS no reason not to trust Red, but it just seemed like a good idea to keep one's distance from him.

There was a light knock on the door.

Robin looked up. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Robin, it is Starfire."

Music to his ears. "Come in."

The door opened and Starfire trotted silently into the room. "Beast Boy and Red were wondering if you would like to –"

"No." Robin said instantly. He blinked at his own firmness. "Uhm… no, thanks."

"Oh." Starfire hung her head and sat beside him. "Perhaps you would do something with me?"

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "We could go play in the snow."

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "I would. But I don't really feel up to anything right now."

Starfire sighed. "Would you prefer to talk, at least?"

"I don't have anything to talk about."

"I do," Starfire whispered. "Why do you not like Red? What is it about him that makes you so upset?"

Robin looked at her, surprised. "Uhm… well…" Once again, WHY? He didn't understand why he didn't like Red either. He guessed it was just an instinct, like to flinch when someone pretends to strike you. "I just don't. I get the feeling Red is up to something, and that something isn't good."

Starfire nodded but said nothing.

They sat there in silence for who knows how long, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Robin called.

"Red."

"Don't come in," Robin said softly.

"What?"

"I SAID don't come IN!"

Silence.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not good enough." Red opened the door and strode into the room. Starfire huddled closer to Robin, giving Red a bright smile. She grabbed Robin's arm, digging her nails into his flesh. Robin clenched his teeth together and forced a smile at Red as well.

Red was a handsome young man, tall and muscular. His long red hair hung loosely about his shoulder, falling in his face and obscuring his knowing black eyes. He smirked, folding his arms over his tight black T-shirt. He was the only Titan ever dressed casually nowadays. He tilted his head to one side, and several strands of hair brushed across his pale skin. Robin winced.

"What's up, Robin?" Red asked, scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the floor and rubbing a heavily tattooed arm. Robin despised the fact Red, after discovering his awesome powers, decided to get his entire upper body tattooed like a spider web. "You look stressed about something, dude."

"Christmas is coming up," Robin muttered.

"Then shouldn't you be happy?"

"No." Robin narrowed his eyes, challenging Red to question him further.

Red shrugged his heavily muscled shoulders, his old mischievous grin lighting up his face. "Hey, Star, I want to talk to you." He paused, glancing at Robin unsurely. "Unless you have a problem with me taking her away from you, Robin."

Robin shook his head.

"Alright then. Come on, Star."

Starfire gave Robin a concerned look, gave his arm a final squeeze, and followed Red out of the room.

Robin was left alone again. A shiver ran down his spine. Red had just been in HIS room. Robin would have to disinfect it later.

He stared at the drawer where the diary was kept, thinking about what he had just written. Was what he had put down true? Did he REALLY think Red was evil?

Yes.

Why?

No one knew.

It was a rather irritating position for Robin. A VERY irritating position. And the worst part was, no matter how hard and long he thought about it, he couldn't figure out anything farther than this: Red is evil.

* * *

Robin slipped out into the living room later, after the sun had set. Beast Boy and Cyborg were flipping through channels on the TV with bored looks on their faces, and Raven was eating what Robin guessed was her dinner. Starfire and Red stood in the corner, still deep in discussion. Robin felt a pang of jealousy, but then instantly it was gone. Robin knew Red liked Starfire – a lot – and it made Robin furious. He didn't know why, but for some reason every time Red would pull Starfire aside, Robin wanted to attack him. Viciously. In fact, sometimes the urge was so strong Robin would knock something over and scare everyone.

Amusing, but dangerous.

Robin sighed and flopped down beside Cyborg, trying hard not to look at Red. Robin chewed on his lower lip, watching silently as the characters on screen ran from a roaring beast.

Red let out a shout of anger in the corner, and everyone looked at him. Starfire looked horrified, pressed up against the wall with her fingers in her mouth. Red looked absolutely furious; his face was bright red and his fists were clenched. He was shouting so loud and so fast, no one understood what he was saying. Starfire was wailing, but Red's shouts drowned out almost every word she said. Robin sat up straight, in full alert. Red was known to throw tantrums, and usually something or some_one_ got broken. Robin's hand hovered above his bowstaff, ready to whip it out if needed. He listened carefully to sort out what the two blabbering friends were saying.

"YOU LITTLE –"

"I'm SORRY! I'm SORRY! I did not know –"

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY! I'll-"

"I did not –"

"ROBIN-"

Robin instantly stiffened, narrowing his eyes. They were saying SOMETHING about him.

"No, I –"

"TRAITOR!" Red roared, and brought up a hand to strike Starfire. Instantly the other Titans jumped up.

Robin twirled his bowstaff and whacked Red's hand right into the wall. Robin moved to stand between Red and Starfire, and delivered a kick right to Red's chest. Red stumbled backwards, eyes blazing, and was lifted up by Raven's powers. He couldn't move, so he just floated there with his eyes narrowed spitefully and his teeth bared.

Robin turned around after a moment to look at Starfire. "You okay, Star?"

Starfire, breathless, nodded. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Red had just given her the scare of her life.

Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she came off the wall to lean against him, still in shock. Robin didn't demand anything else from her as he looked up at Red with loathing.

Red mouthed a hateful curse at Robin, who smirked.

This hadn't been the first time Red had tried to hit someone. The time before it had been Cyborg, and the time before that, Raven. And in combat Red had struck all of them accidentally. Raven shook her head at the boy in the air, and let him go. He hit the floor with a thud, and glared at each of them in turn.

"Dude, you need to learn to control your temper," Beast Boy said in a lecturing voice. He sounded odd using this tone, but that was probably just because they were so used to him joking around. "You've gotten WAY too many people hurt because you can't –"

"Control your emotions," Raven finished for him. "I had to learn to do that years ago. Now it's your turn."

Red's face softened, and he hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Robin rubbed Starfire's shoulder, watching Red avidly. Starfire panted against his neck, digging her nails in his chest. He didn't mind – after what she'd been through he didn't blame her for being shaken. Not in the least. Red could be rather scary when he wanted to. Even scarier than Slade.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say, Red?" Cyborg demanded, looking rather livid.

Red heaved a heavy sigh, hugging himself with his bulky arms. "What else is there to say?" he asked softly.

"For starters," Robin said suddenly, his voice very hard indeed, "you could explain WHY you tried to hit Star."

Red looked up in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at Robin. "I can't say," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why? You don't have a reason, is that?" Raven challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

"NO!" Red exclaimed, glancing at Raven with a look that could be considered hurt. "I would NEVER… never EVER… no…"

"Then WHAT is your problem, dude?" Beast Boy demanded.

Once again Red hung his head. "It's personal."

Starfire gave a shuddering sob into Robin's shoulder. He patted her back comfortingly.

There was a heavy silence.

"Alright then," Cyborg said. "If you promise to behave yourself…"

"I'm fine," Red said icily. "Just as long as I don't have to talk to THEM."

"'THEM?'" repeated Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Robin, and Starfire," Red said, shooting the two a glare.

"Why not? What did they do to you?" shouted Beast Boy, irritated.

"NOTHING YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!" countered Red at the top of his lungs, his snarl returning. "IT'S PERSONAL!"

Cyborg blinked. "Fine. Rob, Star, keep your distance."

"Gladly," Robin said. "I think Star needs to calm down. I'll take her to her room."

Raven nodded.

Robin shot Red one last warning glance and led Starfire to her room, as he had said. Just as the door closed behind him, he heard Red say again, "I'm sorry."

They reached Starfire's door, and it opened on its own, as always. Starfire detangled herself from Robin's arms and stepped towards her room, but stopped at the threshold. She turned to look at him, thanking him silently with her eyes.

Robin smiled. "Get some rest. You've had it rough the past few days."

She smiled too, and the door closed.

Robin sighed, and slowly made his way back to the living room.

* * *

Red sat brooding on the couch next to Raven, who was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games. Robin sat beside Beast Boy – as far away from Red as he could get one the couch.

Red snorted but said nothing.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg shouted, punching the air. "I WIN!"

"Did not!" Beast Boy whined. "You cheated!"

Cyborg stuck out his tongue and danced around, waving his arms. Raven sighed.

"Hey, can I play?" Robin asked, picking up the controller Cyborg dropped. "Winner fights Cyborg."

Beast Boy nodded and sat back. They selected the game, and began playing. It was a fun fight, and lasted roughly half an hour, but finally Robin won. Beast Boy whined and complained, but Cyborg snatched the controller away and started playing before a rematch could be demanded.

Robin won again.

Cyborg gaped. "Dude! How's that possible? You hardly ever play!"

Robin smirked. "I'm just good," he bragged playfully.

"Ha, ha, Cyborg, you lost!" Beast Boy chanted, pointing.

"Wanna loose your finger?" Cyborg muttered.

Beast Boy quickly hid his hands behind his back. Raven yawned.

"Guys, it's getting late. I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Beast Boy. "I'm bushed. Later, dudes!"

"I'd better go too," Cyborg said, standing up. "Robin, you won't mind cleaning up, will you?"

"Not at all," Robin said, smiling. "Get some rest."

He watched his friends head off the bed, then began cleaning.

There was a cough from behind him. He wheeled around and came face-to-face with Red.

"Red?"

"Robin," Red said, smirking. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Robin stepped back.

"About earlier. I'm really sorry. I never meant to get so out of control. Want I should make us something to drink?"

Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but nonetheless agreed. He sat on the couch and listened as Red apologized and made them both tea. When Red returned, he handed a glass and set his on the floor by his foot. He watched intensely as Robin took a sip.

"So, yeah. I was just stressed out," Red explained. "Starfire has a knack for getting on people's nerves. She doesn't know when to shut up."

"Hey," Robin said after taking another sip. "Don't talk about her like that. She's our friend."

"Yeah, right." Red paused. "Drink some more."

Robin raised an eyebrow and obeyed. He drained the glass and moved to wash it out. After he was finished, he came back and studied Red's face carefully. There was a spark in Red's eyes. One that Robin couldn't identify.

"But I still think Starfire can be obnoxious," Red said absently.

"Hey! Cut it out! I LIKE Star!" Robin said loudly. "There's nothing wrong with her!"

Red shrugged. "But do you LOVE her?" he asked cryptically, a note of deep loathing in his voice.

Robin blinked, confused. He decided to sort out Red's riddle later, and he sat back down. He felt short of breath, as if he'd been running. He suddenly felt the need to sleep, so he stood up slowly to go to bed. He stumbled towards the door, but stopped in the middle of the room, panting.

"Robin? You okay?" Red asked.

"I-I think so…" Robin slowly sank to his knees. He felt hot, and when he looked at his palms he was rather sweaty. He looked up, and the room was blurry. He shook his head, but that only gave him a roaring headache. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, and Robin rubbed his eyes. "Ugh…"

"You sure you're alright?" Red asked nervously. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either…" As he said this, Robin gagged. He labored to get back to his feet, and he staggered over to the couch, where he lay down. The room was spinning, and the colors dulled. Red leaned over him. Robin couldn't breathe… he was choking on nothing. Darkness ate at the corners of his eyes, and he slightly felt Red's hair brush against his cheek. There was a muffled hiss in his ear, and he barely made out the words: "Goodbye, Robin."

And the world went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **OMG! What did you DO, Red!? Hehe… this only the first chapter, I hope you like it. If you're confused, the plot will unravel itself, don't worry. PLEASE review! I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. Devastating Discovery

I'm back. Ooh… this is gonna be a sad, strange chapter. I hope you like it! And... uhm... yeah...

**Red-Handed**

_Robin is found dead, but is he really gone? Not even over his dead body! He aint going NOWHERE._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Red. Hehe. I own an evil murder dude…

**Red-Handed**

****

****

Starfire woke the next morning with a yawn. She looked around, stretching, and slowly got up. She glanced at her dresser, where a picture of Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Red, and herself stood. She smiled at it, anticipating their happy faces when she got to the living room.

She flew down to the living room, and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg in the kitchen. "Hello, friends!" she said happily.

"Shh," said Beast Boy. "Robin's asleep over there."

Starfire looked, and, indeed, she saw the slightest sign of his messy black hair poking up from behind the couch. She smiled. "He should not be asleep!" she exclaimed. "He should be up with us!" She flew over and shook him. He didn't wake. "Robin! Robin, come eat with us!"

He didn't even stir.

She shook him harder. "ROBIN!" she shouted in his ear.

Nothing.

She stepped back, puzzled. Cyborg came over. "Something wrong?"

"He will not wake, Cyborg," she explained, stepping back.

"Yo, Robin! Time to wake up!" Cyborg shouted, picking Robin up by the shoulders and shaking him. His head lolled about with the force of the shake, and he never even stirred. Cyborg blinked. "Wow. Heavy sleeper."

Starfire leaned over him and put a hand on his forehead. She withdrew instantly. "He is ice cold!" she exclaimed.

"Odd," said Cyborg. He scanned Robin. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He gave a horrified scream and scrambled away as fast as he could. "DEAR GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy called, coming over.

Cyborg was shaking, staring with utter terror at Robin's limp form.

"Cyborg, what is the matter?"

Cyborg shook his head, trying to talk. Nothing came out. He struggled a moment, then finally Cyborg found his voice. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Why?" Starfire asked, stepping away.

"Because Robin's not sleeping," Cyborg groaned.

"What? He's unconscious?" Beast Boy asked, also stepping away.

"No," Cyborg said, sobbing. He looked up, eyes full of disbelief. "He's dead."

* * *

_Whoa. This feels weird. Where am I? More importantly, what just happened? Did I, like, have a seizure or something? _Robin looked around. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, like he had been when he passed out. His body felt numb, and there was utter silence. The sun was barely over the horizon, so Robin guessed none of the Titans were up yet. He wasn't breathing – he felt no need to. Robin stood up and looked out the window a moment, before turning and looking at the couch on which he had sat. He let out a shout of surprise and stumbled back. Lying on that couch, fast asleep, was him.

"Wait a minute. Is that me, or is this me?" Robin questioned no one in particular. He went over and peered closely into the face of himself. "That sure looks like me." He looked down at himself a moment, then began pacing. He was confused. What was going on? He'd just passed out, and now he was here not breathing and seeing himself on the couch asleep. Was this some sort of Slade trick? To create a clone of him or something?

Before Robin had time to think about it, the door whooshed open and Cyborg and Beast Boy strode into the room. The looked around, and saw the other Robin lying on the couch. Beast Boy came over and looked at him.

"He's asleep," Beast Boy reported. "Should I wake him?"

"Nah, let him sleep," Cyborg said. "Come on, we can make breakfast together. I'll let you make your tofu stuff, if you let me make my meat."

Beast Boy agreed, smiling, and the two boys began.

Robin watched. "Hello? You guys? What about me?" he called. "I'm not asleep! I'm over here!"

The boys froze, and slowly turned around. They eyed the Robin on the couch unsurely. "Dude, did you just talk?" Beast Boy asked.

No response from the Clone Robin.

"That was weird," said Cyborg.

"OVER HERE!" Robin shouted angrily.

They stared. "I think I'm hearing things," Cyborg stammered.

Robin fell silent, eyes wide. _They can't see me,_ he thought. He looked down at his Clone Self, and suddenly felt a bubble of dread. What if that really WAS him? Only… only…

Red had poisoned him!

Robin felt furious. But then that fury died down to confusion and disbelief. Had he DIED? Seriously? That would be hard to swallow… And if he HAD died, why would Red want him dead? And, if he HAD died, why was he still there? It made Robin's head spin – if he had a head, that is. He hovered by his body and waited for people to figure it out.

The door whooshed open again and Starfire flew into the room. "Hello, friends!" she said happily.

"Shh," Beast Boy said, "Robin's asleep over there."

_Ha,_ thought Robin.

Starfire looked around and saw Clone Robin on the couch. She smiled. "Robin should not be asleep! He must be up with us!" She flew over and shook Clone Robin. "Robin! Robin, come eat with us!"

Clone Robin did not wake.

She shook him again. "ROBIN!" she bellowed in his ear.

Once again, Clone Robin did nothing.

She stepped back, puzzled. Cyborg came over. "Something wrong?"

"He will not wake, Cyborg," she explained, stepping back.

"Yo, Robin! Time to wake up!" Cyborg shouted, picking Clone Robin up by the shoulders and shaking him. His head lolled about with the force of the shake, and he never even stirred. Cyborg blinked. "Wow. Heavy sleeper."

Starfire leaned over him and put a hand on his forehead. She withdrew instantly. "He is ice cold!" she exclaimed.

"Odd," said Cyborg. He scanned Clone Robin. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He gave a horrified scream and scrambled away as fast as he could. "DEAR GOD!"

Robin's eyes widened and he sat up straight. _Something's very, very wrong_, he thought to himself with dread.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy called, coming over.

Cyborg was shaking, staring with utter terror at Clone Robin.

"Cyborg, what is the matter?"

Cyborg shook his head, trying to talk. Nothing game out. He struggled a moment, then finally Cyborg found his voice. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Why?" Starfire asked, stepping away.

"Because Robin's not sleeping," Cyborg groaned.

"What? He's unconscious?" Beast Boy asked, also stepping away.

"No," Cyborg said, sobbing. He looked up, eyes full of disbelief. "He's dead."

Robin's jaw dropped. "Oh my God," he whispered. "I'm DEAD!"

Starfire fell to the floor with a thud, her face pale and eyes wide with disbelief. Those same eyes began to fill with tears. "No," she breathed.

Cyborg swallowed, shaking his head and fighting back tears himself.

Beast Boy sighed, flopping back on the floor. He had fainted.

"No! NO! This cannot be real!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing green. "Robin is NOT DEAD! He cannot be dead! He cannot!" She grabbed Clone Robin and shook him hard, tears streaming down her cheeks. "ROBIN! ROBIN, WAKE UP!"

"Get away from him," Cyborg choked, grabbing Starfire by her arm and dragging her away. She fought him, but was nonetheless dragged away from the body.

Red and Raven entered the room. They took one look and frowned.

"What's going on here?" Raven demanded.

"ROBIN! NO!" screamed Starfire thrashing madly in Cyborg's grasp. He finally let her go, and she hit the floor with a thud. She sobbed into her hands, taking great shuddering gasps. Robin wanted so badly to comfort her, but he thought better of it.

Raven looked at Cyborg questioningly.

Cyborg took a deep breath, choked, then began again, "Robin's… dead."

"What? No!" Raven breathed, eyes wide. The lamps and the microwave exploded. Red gaped, eyes wide.

_Murderer,_ Robin thought venomously.

"No!" Red cried. "He can't be! No way!"

_Red's a good actor, _Robin thought to himself bitterly.

Starfire shook her head, sobbing.

Raven sank to her knees, shocked. "But how…?" she squeaked, blinded by tears.

"RED KILLED ME! RED MURDERED ME! HE POISONED ME! HE'S A SPINELESS KILLER!" screamed Robin instantly, furious.

Everyone looked around, then stared at Red.

Red shook his head. "I-I don't believe this…" he stammered.

"Did you hear that?" Raven asked, looking around.

"I did," said Cyborg. Starfire gave a feeble nod, still sobbing.

"No," said Red, sounding puzzled. "Hear what?"

"There was a voice…" Raven began, then shook her head.

"I do not understand!" Starfire sobbed. "I thought humans did not die so early!"

"They don't," Raven said.

"I wonder…" said Cyborg thoughtfully. Red smirked fleetingly, but then it was gone. Cyborg scanned Robin's body. "I can't get a trace on what he died of. It's like his heart just stopped working…"

Robin was stunned, he sat down. _That MONSTER! He used untraceable poison!_

"What do we do?" Raven whispered.

"LEAVE HIM!" Starfire screamed. "HE IS NOT DEAD, DO YOU HEAR!? HE IS NOT DEAD!"

"Starfire, he's gone, we…" Cyborg began.

"NO! HE IS NOT GONE!"

"No, I'm not," Robin whispered. "I'll never leave you. Not with Red. Never."

Red looked right at him, and Robin thought for a moment he'd heard him. But then Red looked away and continued to pretend as if he was shocked and upset.

_I'm going to get you for this, Red, _Robin thought darkly. _You'll see. And you'll be sorry._

* * *

Robin watched as Raven dialed 911 and explained what had happened. He could bear to watch what they would do to him, so he floated along the hallway until he reached his room. What he saw there startled him.

Starfire lay on his bed, sobbing and hugging his pillow tight. All around her were scattered pictures of him, some of both him and her, and a few of the entire team. Robin's heart softened, and he silently glided over.

"Oh, Robin, why did you leave us?" she sobbed into the pillow. Robin knelt beside her.

"Star, I didn't leave you," he said. "I would never leave you."

Starfire's head snapped up and she looked all around. "Robin?" She took a deep, shuddering gasp, the tears started again, and she threw her face back in the pillow.

Robin wanted to reach out to her so much, it hurt. He moved to touch her cheek, but his hand went right through her. He sighed sadly and curled up beside her. What was the point of still being here if he couldn't touch anything?

She looked around again, eyes full of tears.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Robin braced himself as Starfire slowly got to her feet and dragged herself to the door. She opened it, head hung. Red stood in the doorway, eyes flickering with satisfaction despite his sympathetic expression.

"Starfire, I'm really sorry. This must be really hard on you," he said gently, putting a large hand on her shoulder.

"Drop dead," Robin hissed.

Red blinked and his eyes flickered over to where Robin hovered, but then he glanced back to Starfire.

"I am fine," Starfire sighed, slowly floating back towards the bed. She curled up on the sheets and stared at Red through narrowed eyes.

Red stepped into the room. "Starfire…"

"Robin would not like you in his room," Starfire said softly, her voice heavy with pain.

Red stared a moment, surprised.

Robin smirked and hovered over Red's shoulder. "She's dead right you know," he whispered in Red's ear.

Red's eyes widened. He looked around, a mixed look of fear and confusion on his face.

Robin hovered close again. He put a hand on Red's shoulder, and amazingly it didn't sink through. "Do you believe in ghosts, Red? I do. I really do…"

Red bit back a scream and his eyes darted back to Starfire. "I have to go," he mumbled quickly, and scrambled out of the room.

Robin grinned after him. "You can run, but you can't hide," he called in a sing-song voice, and slowly went back to Starfire's side.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Boo. Hehe. What do you think? For some reason I cracked up when I wrote that… [shrugs] Anyway, please tell me what you think! Thank you!


	3. To Ponder a Murder, to Reveal Your Self

Here I am again! This is going to be cute, I hope. Please review!

**Red-Handed**

_Robin ponders his murder and adjusts to being a ghost. Not much else to say here._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I own the psychopathic killer dude. In case you're confused, that's Red.

**Red-Handed**

****

****

Robin wandered around all through the night, since he needn't sleep. He checked on Starfire every once and a while, to make sure she was safe from Red. She slept in his room all night, hugging his pillow and sobbing in her sleep. Robin practiced moving things and phasing through walls. It was hard learning – he had no one to teach him. At first he moved around pillows in Starfire's room. He would pick one up, carry it across the room, then put it back where he had found it. Many times he lost concentration and the pillow fell through his hand. Eventually he got the hang of it, however, and he was rearranging heavier objects with ease.

By then, the sun had risen. Robin darted back to his own room, and hovered by Starfire's side. Cautiously, he brushed away her bangs from her face. They moved with the force of his hand. He shuddered both at the touch and by the power. Before his hand would have gone right through her, but now…

Starfire smiled in her sleep and rolled over, pressing her face into the pillow. She breathed deep and slumbered on.

Robin felt a smile tugging at his own lips. He grinned, feeling somewhat complete.

There was a knock on the door.

Robin jumped off the bed and phased through the door. He looked right and left and then saw Red, standing at the door with a dark smile on his face. Robin hovered behind his shoulder, waiting… watching…

The door opened. Starfire stood there, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. "Red?"

"Starfire," Red sighed, the evil smile gone, "I wanted to talk to you."

Robin blew in Red's ear, letting him know that he was watching. Red shivered but did nothing else.

"I do not feel like talking, Red," sniffled Starfire. "I just…"

"You just want to wallow in your sorrow," rimed Red cleverly. Robin resisted the urge to kick him.

"Yes," said Starfire, and moved to close the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Red cried, reaching out to stop her. "Look, I'm really sorry about Robin. But he's gone now, and you need to start over."

"You wish," Robin muttered.

"Look, crying won't bring him back. Look at you, you're as pale as a sheet. You need to get out again."

"Robin… meant more to me… than anything else in the world," said Starfire slowly, her voice shaking. She was on the verge of tears again, and Robin suddenly felt very sad indeed. "I do not want to recuperate. I wish to stay here."

Red blinked, a look of hurt on his face. "H-He was that important to you?"

She nodded. "I never even got to tell him." She kicked the door, and it shut.

Red stood there, blinking in shock.

Robin couldn't decide whether to go to Starfire or stay with Red. He chose Starfire, and phased quickly into the room. Starfire was, once again, sobbing desperately into her pillow. She didn't say anything, but Robin wanted to comfort her all the same.

He knelt by her side once again, and placed a hand on the small of her back. Her head snapped up and she looked around.

"W-Who is there?" she demanded. "Red?"

Robin slowly took his hand away, feeling very wounded. He couldn't make contact with her – she wouldn't be able to take it.

"I'm sorry, Star," he whispered. "I never meant to let you down. But I never ever left you." She looked around, panting. Her eyes were wide with fear, but this only made him smile weakly. "Not really."

* * *

Robin played around a while, thinking about nothing. His thoughts trailed long and far, from Red to the flavor of Beast Boy's tofu. Eventually he thought of his diary, where he had written so many confessions. He remembered them… almost all of them…

* * *

_Robin's Diary_

_Entry Date: April 24th, 2005._

_Entry:_

_... Starfire. The name that has been on my mind all day. I don't know why, but is has. Is that something to worry about? Being obsessed with my best friend? Or is she my best friend? It's rather hard to think about, not to mention confusing. I believe I'll sort it out one day. However, just thinking about her… the feeling is indescribable. Absolutely unbelievable. It makes me feel… soft, I guess would be the word. But it's painful too, as if someone has filled my stomach with lead. And whenever I actually SEE her, it's ten times worse. I'll think of the word, don't doubt that._

* * *

_Entry Date: April 25th, 2005._

_Entry:_

_… I've got the word. Honestly, it was in front of me all along. This word describes my feelings towards all my friends, but it's strong and pure with her._

_Love._

* * *

_Entry Date: October 9th, 2005._

_Entry:_

_… We have a new Titan, named Red. Actually, his name is a long, formal name that I forget. So we call him Red. When we found him, he had fallen off a ten-story building. At first, we thought he was an innocent city person, but then he opened his eyes and looked at us. Hard. Those are the scariest, most expressive eyes I have EVER seen. EVER. Eyes that could sink the Titanic. This guy isn't good news. His face is hard, looking as if it was carved out of wood, and his eyes glint like black beetles. His hair goes down to his shoulders (of that I am envious), and it's bright red (of that I am not). His torso and neck are utterly covered in one giant tattoo of a spider web. At first it looked cool, but then we realized his powers, and then it wasn't. At that point, it was cliché. He's a teenage Spiderman, and he's proud of it. He can do everything the comic Spiderman can, but only ten times more show-offy._

_And the worst part is: He likes Starfire._

_He swoons over her when he thinks I'm not looking. I hate it. One of these days he's going to go too far, and I'll have to hurt him. He can't have her until I can work up the courage to talk to her first._

_I need time to think over this strange occurrence. Do I REALLY love Starfire? If so, why am I so afraid? _

* * *

_Entry Date: October 10th, 2005_

_Entry:_

_… Funny, isn't it? How the bravest can be brought shaking to their knees by the sheer power of love. Immortals slowly die inside from the pain of love, and others just slowly break down. I wonder why it's like that. I really do. It's not fair. I'm not afraid of anything. Except of a select few loyalty issues but we'll get to that later._

_But I'm not afraid of anything._

_Except Starfire._

_Is that bad, or is that bad? Honestly, who would be afraid of their very own love interest?_

_Me, for starters._

_Where on Earth am I going with this, anyway? It's not like it's that tough a problem to solve: Just tell her._

_Ha._

_Well… maybe it IS that tough a problem…_

_

* * *

_

Robin was struck with an idea. If he could just slip out his diary unnoticed, he could get Starfire to read it, and then she would know who killed him. She would know why Red wanted to talk to her so much. She would know that Robin loved her.

The latter was the most important to him. He could handle Red on his own.

However, he wouldn't be able to get the diary until Starfire left his room, and she seemed to have prepared herself to live in there forever. And Murderer Red was popping in constantly, and constantly being driven away by Robin.

Which brought on a new thought. Red had killed Robin, there was no denying it now. And it made Robin VERY mad indeed. He hadn't gotten to live long enough. Not even close. And he'd never gotten to do so many things he'd wanted to do. All because Red didn't have enough heart to talk things over instead of murdering his problems.

But WHY would Red want to kill him? There was no reason. Sure, Robin was rather cold towards Red, but Red wasn't the type to kill on impulse. Besides, that kill had been very well-thought-out. An untraceable poison through tea Robin was too kind not to accept. Clever.

And, sure, Robin had gotten after Red more than once for his temper. Like that very morning Robin had died, he had absolutely boiled at the sight of Red actually TRYING to strike Starfire.

But that was also not a Red-like reason to kill. Not in the least. Red simply beat up the people who angered him, but he never ever KILLED.

_Except yesterday_, Robin thought bitterly.

No matter how long and hard Robin pondered this, he could not think up a good reason. Maybe Red worked for an enemy, like Robin had first suspected. Seeing Robin as a threat, perhaps he had killed him because he was ordered to. Or, maybe, it was an accidental kill, one that was simply supposed to knock Robin out. No, but that wasn't right. Because Red had clearly said goodbye. And he sounded very… glad… to be rid of Robin.

But no matter what he came up with, it all led back to the same question: WHY?

* * *

Eventually Starfire had to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was all the way down the hall; that gave Robin enough time to get the diary out, make a small entry, and set it open on the bed.

The very moment the door closed, Robin tore open the desk and snatched up his diary. He flipped it open to the exact date, and swiftly pulled out his pen.

_Robin's Diary_

_Entry Date: December 7th, 2005_

_Entry:_

_… Red has killed me. Poisoned, as a matter of fact. I am not writing from within my own body, but from within a body that does not exist. I am a ghost._

_Starfire, this entry is for you. I'm still here for you. If you're reading this it means you found my diary, and for that I thank you. You MUST know that it was Red that killed me. You MUST know that it is I who is writing this. I won't leave you alone with him, no. Starfire, if you believe me, which you must, please call out to me. I need to talk to you. I'm still here._

Robin flipped to the first page and set it on the bed. He slammed the drawer shut, and put the pen back. Then he stood by the side of the bed, waiting for her to come back. Sure enough, a split second later, the door opened and Starfire came back inside.

_Is this madwoman planning to move into my room or something!?_ Robin thought agitatedly, despite the joy that she had returned.

She froze and stared at the bed, where the diary lay open. Her eyes showed a mix of fear, surprise, sadness, and curiosity. Robin came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Read it. Read it."

Starfire shook her head, closing her eyes. "I must not," she murmured. "It is his."

Robin smiled, placing both hands on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open. He carefully urged her forward, if only slightly. "Read it. Read it."

She bit her lip and slowly sat back on the bed and picked up the diary. She set the book on her lap, and began reading.

Robin grinned.

Her eyes widened with every page. He read along with her, a hand on her shoulder. He had confessed so many things in that tiny book… there were so many things for her to learn about him. These were his deepest thoughts, his truest words. And they were there for her and only her to read.

She reached the largest, most truthful page of all and gasped aloud: April 24th, and April 25th.

She had been crying quietly before, but as she read her tears ran down fast and hot. Robin pressed closer to her, rubbing her shoulder, as she sobbed openly.

"Please keep reading," he whispered. "There's so much more…"

Starfire nodded, gulping back the tears that were splattering all over the thin white pages. She continued on.

More and more entries were about Red. So many negative, some simply informal. A few were nice, saying that Red had captured a thief that day. A few were sad, saying that Red had made fun of Robin.

And then there were the few non-Red entries, which were mostly happy. There were a few angry ones, a few sad ones, and then ones of Starfire herself. Passionate, heartfelt ones. Ones that made her cry harder.

And then, finally, she reached December 7th.

She frowned, confused. She knew very well Robin had died before December 7th, and that should mean his diary would have no entry for that page. She read, obviously curious.

She finished. Her tears had stopped, and her face was deathly pale. She slowly pushed the diary away, staring straight ahead as if she saw her very own death coming right at her. Would she think this was some cold-blooded prank? Would she actually call out to Robin? Would she break down again, or would she blow the diary to pieces?

She put a shaking hand to her lips, took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She looked all around, and Robin once again put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Call out to me, Starfire."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "R-Robin?"

Robin shivered, enjoying the sound. He sat in front of her, drinking up the belief coming from her.

"Louder," he said softly.

"Robin?" she repeated, a little louder this time. Her eyes darted around the room, her eyes betraying her feelings of disbelief, hope, and nervousness. "Robin?"

"I'm here," he said in a normal tone. "Speak louder."

She stared right at him. Her eyes widened when she saw that the bed was sinking slightly under his disembodied weight. "Robin? Robin, are you there?"

"I'm here," he replied, shaking with glee. "I'm here!"

"ROBIN!" she shouted. She reached out and touched him. He grabbed her hand, smiling, and squeezed it. "You have not left us! You have stayed!" she cried, crying tears afresh.

Robin grinned at her. He knew she couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. She inched closer, a look of concentration on her face.

"Are you trying to see me?" he asked quietly, bowing his head and looking up at her.

She nodded.

"Don't. You can't. I have nothing for you to see."

"But you are there," she moaned. "You have not gone. Robin, I miss you."

Robin squeezed her hand again. "Don't worry. I never left you."

Blindly, she jumped at him and hugged him with all her might. Robin wheezed and toppled right over the edge of the bed, dragging her down with him. He had nothing to hurt, so he felt no pain as she landed right on him. In fact, he laughed.

"You are still here! You are still here!" Starfire chanted, pressing her face into where his shoulder would be.

Robin began to respond, but was cut off by a brisk knock on the door. Robin phased through Starfire, hid the diary under the bed, and stood in the corner.

Starfire lay there, stunned, for a second, before she found her voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Beast Boy," came the reply. "I heard you shout. Something wrong?"

Starfire glanced right at Robin, and smiled. "No. Everything is just right."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Cheesy, yes, I know. But I enjoyed writing it. I don't know WHY Starfire isn't freaked out by the fact Robin's a ghost. Personally, I'd be screaming to the point I fainted. Pathetic, but true. LOL. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	4. Sweet Sweet Revenge

I. Am. Back. Prepare to watch Red cry! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Red-Handed**

_Robin wants revenge. And, by golly, he's going to get it! Hehe._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Red. STEAL HIM AND YOU SHALL PAY!!! No, seriously, I'll hunt you down like a dog and… uhm… never mind…

**Red-Handed**

****

****

Now that Starfire knew Robin was there with her, she had stopped crying. Her friends worried about her sudden recovery, but she insisted that she was fine. Beast Boy had caught her talking to Robin, and mistook it for her talking to herself. He made Raven and Cyborg once-over her to make sure he hadn't gone insane.

Personally, Robin found it utterly hilarious.

"Robin, what are you going to do about Red?" Starfire asked, rocking back and forth on the bed and gripping her toes. She looked like a small child, sitting cross-legged and shifting around unceasingly.

"I don't know," Robin said thoughtfully, watching her with interest.

"You have not thought of it?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, of course I have," Robin said suddenly, his voice dripping with venom and hatred. He blinked, and sucked back all of the darkness in his tone. "I just haven't thought of anything good."

Starfire smiled at him. "Well, then, I'll help you. But… Robin, why can I not see you? I have read that some ghosts can take human from. Why can you not?"

Robin blinked. "Uh… I don't know," he admitted. "Hold on. Let me try." He closed his eyes tight and concentrated. He channeled all of his energy, wishing all of his soul to become human. He suddenly felt very peaceful, in control, powerful…

Starfire gasped.

Robin's eyes snapped open, but he kept himself tensed and concentrated. He looked at her through narrowed, focused eyes. "Can you see me?"

She nodded, eyes wide. "But you are see-through," she whispered. "Oh my goodness." She reached out and touched his chest. Robin flickered, and then he was gone. Her hand went through him. She shivered and pulled back. Her eyes darted across where Robin's face would have been.

"I'm still here," Robin said breathlessly, hearing her unspoken question. "That takes a lot of energy… and I didn't do it all the way either." He paused. "Maybe I can… hold on…" He concentrated again, but quite as hard.

"Robin?" Starfire asked carefully.

"Yes?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"I can see you. But not well. You are just a see-through… something…"

"I know," Robin said, opening his eyes. After a while, the feeling became like a second nature, and he could remain this way until he wished to stop. He stood up and looked down at his silvery, semi-transparent hands. He vanished and reappeared with ease.

"Robin, you are but a silver outline," Starfire whispered.

"I know," he repeated. "A drawing without the color. Just the lines. It's called 'intangible.'" He looked down at himself. "I'm solid, you can see me. Come here, I'll show you."

"How do you know all of this?" she whispered, walking up and taking his shining hand.

"It just came naturally, after dying, I suppose," Robin said, shrugging. He closed his hand over hers, and she could see her own hand floating on a hand-shaped silver cloud. "That's weird," he commented. He looked at her through his semi-transparent eyes. "I can feel you."

Starfire smiled.

"Ever see the movie 'Casper the Friendly Ghost?'" Robin asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She nodded.

"Not the cartoon one?"

She nodded again.

"I look like the Boo Brothers," Robin said. "I look like Casper. I look like the evil lady. I look like the girl's dad. Right?"

She looked thoughtful, then she nodded. "You do."

Robin grinned. Very slowly, he slipped out of her grasp. Or rather, he phased through it. "I just got a great idea."

And he vanished.

Starfire smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Robin floated soundlessly through the hall, turning off his 'intangible' state for the moment. He found Red's room easily (it used to be Terra's) and he took a look around. There were posters covering every inch of the room.

Perfect.

Robin dug around in the supply closet until he found what he was looking for. He dragged the large bucket of red paint down the hall, and into Red's room. He dipped his hands into the paint, and began smearing all over the posters on the ceiling and walls. Crude letters began to take form, ones that were only slightly legible. When Robin was finished, he washed his hands and put the bucket of paint back where he had found it. Then Robin had fun rearranging things, breaking things, and messing up the bed. He ripped down the posters he didn't paint on, and tore them up then threw them like confetti all around the room.

He grinned at his work, then hovered in the corner to wait for Red's return.

When Red did get back, there was a healthy thunderstorm brewing outside. The door opened in time to a loud clap of thunder and Red stumbled into the room. He turned on the light and shook back a mop of wet hair. His eyes widened.

"What happened to my room!?" he cried, the door closing behind him.

Robin silently glided past and half-phased into the wall. He disconnected the lights. The room went dark. Robin ignored Red's whimpering as he floated back to the bed. Lighting zigzagged out the window, lighting up the room.

Red took the time to read the message painted on the posters. His eyes widened.

"No," he breathed.

"That's right, Red," Robin said darkly. He became intangible, smirking. His ghostly light lit up the room like a lone flame. "I'm back."

Red sank to the floor, mouth open.

"I'm back, Red," repeated Robin, slowly floating up to the teenager kneeling on the floor. Thunder rumbled loud and deep outside. "Thought you could get rid of me, didn't you? Thought that once I left my body, I'd be gone forever?"

"I-I…" stammered Red.

"No, no," Robin sighed. His eerie light reflected in Red's fearful black eyes. "It's too late to apologize, Red." Robin touched the floor and stepped up to Red, grinning evilly. He grabbed Red by the collar and heaved him to his feet. "You watched me die, Red. You watched me die." His voice became louder to drown out Red's whimpering. Their noses were mere inches apart. "You watched me die, and you knew how to stop it. Didn't you?"

Red squeaked, his eyes bulging. "Y-You… you're…"

"A ghost? You bet." Robin grinned, giving Red a little shove. "And you know what that means, don't you? You can't hurt me anymore. I can't die." He tilted back his head and laughed. "I'm invincible!" Robin was lying, he knew, but he wanted to scare Red as much as he could.

Red looked faint. He sank to his knees. He shook with horror, and tears of fear and panic ran down his cheeks.

"So, Red, tell me," Robin said softly, bending down to look Red right in the eye. "Why did you do it?"

Robin took a deep breath, and screamed. Long and loud, piercing through the rumbling thunder like a banshee's cry.

Robin grinned.

Red jumped to his feet and stumbled out the door. Shouting indecipherably, he raced down the hall and out of sight.

Robin put his hands on his hips, grinning at where Red had disappeared. He saluted. "Take your time, Red," he said. "I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

"You DID!?" Starfire squealed in delight, clasping her hands together. "Marvelous! How clever, Robin!"

Robin smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I heard him scream," Starfire told him. "I knew it was you."

Robin nodded. "It was fun."

They talked a while about nothing until Starfire brought up Robin's prank again. "Robin, did he tell you why?"

Robin shook his head. "No. I wish he would have. I'll just have to chase him until I find out."

"Do it now," Starfire whispered, a note of dangerous glee in her voice.

Robin shrugged. "Alright then." He disappeared.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to see him in jail."

"You got it."

* * *

Robin drifted down the hall, listening for Red. Red wasn't in his room, or in the bathroom, so Robin checked the living room. He wasn't there either. Robin, puzzled, decided that Red must be outside. He wasn't even on the roof. Amazed, Robin drifted down to Starfire's room, just to have a look. After all, if Red couldn't be found Robin should at least have SOME fun.

He phased through the door and bit back a shout. Red sat on Starfire's bed, rummaging around through her many things.

"Red, what a pleasant surprise meeting you here," Robin said, becoming visible and dropping to the floor. He folded his arms, smirking.

"You!" Red stammered breathlessly. "I-I thought I was hallucinating that night! You can't be real! I killed you! I killed you! You died! I saw it!"

"True," Robin granted, "you did kill me. And you did watch me die. But Red, I'm not gone. I'm not ready to go. I've got a few things left to do. And one of those things, Red, is to see that you pay."

Red leapt off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. He scrambled for the door but Robin blocked his way. Red gave a horrified gasp and crab-walked backwards until he hit the bed. He stared up at Robin's outline with utter fear in his wide eyes.

"W-What do you w-want with m-me?" he squeaked.

"I told you. I want answers. I want you to pay."

"Anything! Anything! Just… just stay away!"

Robin slowly stepped back, narrowing his eyes. "Well, Red. Now that I have your cooperation, I would like to ask you a few questions." He smirked.

"What?"

Robin decided to play around before he got the real answer he wanted. "Where'd you get your powers?"

"I-I don't know. I got them w-when I was a little k-kid."

"Have you been using them against the Titans, Red? Have you been lying to the team?"

"Y-Yes. Yes I have."

"Who with?"

"Slade. I-I've b-been working for Slade."

"Interesting." Robin grinned at him. "And WHY did you have a fight with Starfire the morning you killed me? What did she say that got you so wound up?"

Red shook his head. "I-I… can't…"

"I can make your life so miserable you'll wish you were never born," Robin snapped. "Tell me."

"S-She…" He stopped, sighing. "I asked her out, she said no."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Well then, tell me the rest."

"She s-said she wouldn't go because… because he loved YOU," he spat. "And I know you love her too. Don't you? DON'T YOU!?"

Robin blinked, his mouth opening slightly. He knew Red wasn't lying to him, but if Red was telling the truth then… that meant Starfire HAD admitted to actually loving him. The feeling made him suddenly feel very light-headed indeed. "Oh."

"Answer me!" Red shouted, his voice holding a note of pleading. "I need to know! I need to know!"

"Yes," Robin said suddenly, looking right at Red. "I do. One last question Red, then you'll hand yourself over to the police, understand?"

Red nodded.

"Why did you kill me? Why… would you poison me? What did I ever do to you?"

Red rubbed his eyes, looking suddenly very weary. "The same reason I fought with Starfire. You took her from me, and you… you were too BLIND to do anything about it! You didn't deserve her! She deserved someone better! And she would have, had you not been so STUPID! I could have had what I wanted, what I _needed!_ But you were there, polluting her thoughts. So I decided to get rid of you… once and for all."

"But you didn't," Robin pointed out.

"No, I didn't."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Red. Turn yourself in."

"No… no. I'll do better than that." Red stood up, and pulled a thin vile from his pocket. He held it up.

"Is that the poison?" Robin asked, eying it warily.

Red nodded. Deliberately, he popped open the cap.

"Don't," Robin said firmly.

Red narrowed his eyes, slowly bringing up the vile.

"DON'T!" Robin shouted. He moved forward and, in one swift motion, swatted the vile from his hand. It hit the floor with a thunk, and, with the sickening sound of braking glass, it shattered. The greenish liquid seeped across the carpet. "Starfire wants you in jail," Robin hissed, staring right into Red's eyes. "If you love her enough to kill me, you'd better do what she wants."

Red gulped, shaking, and nodded. Carefully, he picked up the receiver and began to dial…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Meh. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but I still like it. This IS NOT the end, so keep watching. It's not the end until either Robin "passes on" or he comes back to life. Personally, I wigged out writing this. So… uhm… please review? O.O


	5. Red on the Wall

Wh00t. Watch Red get carted off to jail! I'm lovin' it!

**Red-Handed**

_Robin watches Red get towed away, and a thought crosses his mind. It's a simple thought, one that is only one word long: Resurrection._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I own the "Spider person." Love me.

**Red-Handed**

****

****

Robin waited until Red hung up and confirmed the police were coming. He would talk to them, and confess everything. Robin left him then, and returned to Starfire, who, when he found her, was staring blankly ahead.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I knew you would get him," she said softly.

Robin blinked. He wasn't visible, he had stopped being intangible after he'd left Red. "How did you…?" he began.

"I can feel you, Robin," she whispered. "I can feel you standing before me."

Robin smiled. He strode over and bent down face-to-face with her. "Red talked to me, like you asked. I questioned him a lot, and he says that the reason you fought that day… was because you said you loved me."

Starfire's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Is that true?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she murmured, folding her hands in her lap. "It is true."

Robin sat in front of her, grasping both her hands. "Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me."

She stared at him (or, rather, through him) with wide, shocked eyes. "W-What? N-No… I… Robin, you are DEAD!"

Robin closed his eyes, wounded. "I know." He became intangible.

Starfire sighed. "Robin, it would not be right. We could not… we could never…"

Robin shook his head, cupping her cheek in his hand. He pulled her closer to him, his see-through eyes firm yet caring. Starfire shivered, closing her eyes. She breathed out slow, obviously having a deep internal battle.

Robin decided to put a stop to her indecisiveness. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back.

The feeling was unreal, heavenly. And it would have lasted forever, were it not for the fact Starfire had to breathe at some point.

Her eyes snapped open and she leaned back, lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling, gasping. Robin slowly opened his eyes and sat back, stunned at himself.

And Starfire laughed.

"What's so funny?" Robin demanded softly, blushing.

"Nothing… nothing… I… ROBIN!" She gasped, pointing.

"What?"

"I… I can see you!"

"What!?"

"Robin, you are not a ghost! You are visible! You are colored!" She giggled. "Oh, I missed you."

Robin blinked and looked down at his hands. Sure enough, his green gloves stared back at him. He looked up, surprised. "Am I alive?" he whispered.

She reached out and touched his cheek. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him again. When she was finished, she sat back and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well?" Robin demanded.

She shook her head. "No."

"I want to be alive again so badly, Star," Robin said, clenching his teeth. "I want to be with you. I… I want to BREATHE again!" He closed his hand into a fist and bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder, making him look up at her. "We will figure out a way, Robin."

Robin's eyes brightened. "That's it!"

"What is it?"

"We'll resurrect me! I can be human again! And… and…"

The door whooshed open. Robin wheeled around and, in unison, the two friends gasped. Robin flickered and disappeared.

Raven stood in the doorway, gaping.

* * *

"Raven!" Starfire cried, her heart beating rapidly. She felt Robin behind her, pressed up against her with his hand on her shoulder. "Why do you come?"

"W-Was that… R-Robin?" Raven whispered, eyes wide. She looked around, then back at Starfire. "Is Robin here?"

Starfire felt her breath catch. Robin tensed up beside her. She felt him squeeze her shoulder. "Tell her," he breathed in her ear.

"I've been feeling vibrations… strange vibrations, all around the house. When Red came barreling into the living room blabbering on about ghosts…"

Starfire took a deep, shuddering breath.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Robin's here, isn't he?"

Starfire nodded, gasping to keep her tears from falling. Behind her, Robin became his shimmering outline-like form again. Intangible, as he had called it.

"I'm here," he said, standing up and striding over to Raven, who took a step back.

"Y-You… you're BACK!?"

"I never left," replied Robin.

Starfire nodded and slipped off the bed to stand at his side.

"So that's what Red was talking about," breathed Raven. "He was talking about YOU. I didn't understand what he meant, something about poison and the police and a thunderstorm. He mentioned you." She stopped, biting her lip. She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" Robin demanded.

"Talking to a hallucination. I must have dozed off. You can't be… I SAW you."

"That's what Red said," Robin said, shaking his head with a sad smirk. "You're not dreaming, you're not hallucinating. This is real." He spread out his arms.

Raven smiled. "Good to have you back."

Robin smiled. "Like I said, I never left."

Starfire felt suddenly much more at home knowing she wasn't the only one who saw Robin besides his killer. Maybe they could start all over… with a new and improved Titan, so to speak.

"Robin… are you gonna get touchy if I ask you questions?" Raven asked cautiously. "You won't, like, blow up or something if I ask you how you died?"

"No," Robin chuckled. Starfire grinned, amused. "Come in, I'll explain everything."

Raven nodded.

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of the bed, her back to the door, with her legs folded beneath her. Robin and Starfire sat across from her with their backs against the wall, thinking of where to begin.

"The night I beat Cyborg playing video games, you went to bed," he said slowly.

Raven nodded. "I shouldn't have. If I had just stayed…"

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I knew Red was bad all along, but I didn't say anything because you all liked him."

"I should have…"

"You SHOULDN'T HAVE anything. What's done is done. Look, when you left, Beast Boy and Cyborg left too. That left me alone with Red. He offered to talk with me about the fight earlier."

"The one with me," Starfire added.

Robin nodded. "So he made us tea and talked to me. He kept hinting that Starfire was someone who easily irritated people. He said she was obnoxious. I defended her, but all he told me to do was drink more. So I did. I drained the glass." He shook his head. "I was so stupid to trust him."

Raven didn't agree, and she didn't disagree."

"Well, then, Red continued on insulting Starfire, and I got really mad. Starfire can be annoying, true, but so can I. And you and Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire was about as annoying as any of us, and when he continued on about it… well, you can guess how upset I got. I told him that I liked Starfire, and that he needed to leave her alone. And he said something weird… I don't know… something like 'But do you LOVE her?' or something like that. It was then the poison started working."

Starfire had her hand on his arm, her nails digging into his skin. He looked at her, squeezed her hand, and she lightened up.

"I just sort of blacked out. And the last thing I heard was Red say 'Goodbye, Robin.'"

Raven stared. "It's so WEIRD hearing my own friend explain how he DIED…"

"Well, it's so WEIRD sitting hear half-invisible," Robin replied, an edge to his voice.

"You miss being alive?"

"Duh."

"Are you SURE it was Red?" Raven asked. "Red was so upset when we found you. He told me…"

"Red lied," said Starfire. "He was always lying."

Raven bit her lip. "I trusted him."

Robin smiled softly.

"So, why did he kill you?" Raven demanded, frowning. "He didn't just kill you on a whim, did he?"

"No. No, he didn't. He killed me because he loved Starfire."

Starfire pressed her face into Robin's translucent shoulder.

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Red knew Starfire loved me, but Red wanted Starfire all for himself. He said I didn't deserve her, and that I was stealing her without realizing it." Robin sighed. "It was true."

"He KILLED you because he loves Starfire!?" Raven shrieked. "Is he INSANE!?"

"Yes," Robin said quickly.

Starfire, despite her guilt, nudged Robin disapprovingly.

"Uh… I mean… perhaps." Robin shot her a reproachful look.

"Do you two have something you're not telling me?" Raven prodded.

"NO!" they said together.

"I'm just giving you the straight facts, Raven. I want you to know the story, because I don't trust Red around YOU either."

Raven nodded.

There was a knock on the door. The entire room fell silent as the three friends stared at the door. Robin vanished, but he kept his hand clasped tightly over Starfire's. They were silent a moment longer, before Raven found her voice.

"Yes?"

"The police are here," said Cyborg, sounding nervous. The door whooshed open, and he looked sickly anxious. "Say Red's being charged for murder. I think you need to come check this out." He paused. "Why are y'all hiding in Robin's room?"

"No reason," Raven said quickly. "Come on, we'd better check this out, Star." She jumped to her feet, looking at Starfire questioningly. Starfire held up the hand Robin held to signal he was with her. Robin lifted up a strand of her hair also, just in case. Raven nodded.

"Guys?"

"Coming!" Raven said, and led the way out of the room.

Red sat in the living room with his hands folded in his lap, his face turned upward and his eyes cold and steely. A policeman stood looming over him, arms folded and legs spread. Raven and Starfire sat on Red's left (with Robin hovering in a sitting position on the back of the couch), and Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on his right.

"So, Red, you called us to tell us you had committed murder?" the policeman asked.

"Yes," Red said. Robin poked him in the back of the head to let him know who was watching. Red shivered and his eyes widened. "Yes, I killed my friend."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him with utterly mortified looks on their faces. Starfire and Raven, however, looking completely unaffected.

"Who is this friend of yours?" the man asked, and flipped through his notebook. "Robin, is that correct?"

"Yes, I killed Robin."

"How?"

"I poisoned him." Red grinned. "It was fun." Robin kicked him right in the back of the head. Red winced but otherwise didn't respond.

"Mmm hmm," said the policeman.

"Arrest me," whined Red. He held out his fists. "Just get it over with."

Robin snickered at the policeman's astonished face.

Deciding that he'd seen his fill of fun, Robin headed down the hall to make a mess of Red's room. Along the way, he stopped. Suddenly it seemed very appealing to watch Red get dragged away. He returned to watch the police handcuff Red and a tell him is rights. Robin grinned and squeezed Starfire's hand. He let go of her over, floating over to Red, and whispered in his ear. "Goodbye, Red."

Red's eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry as he was tossed roughly into the backseat of a police car.

The door slammed. The sirens turned on. The policeman peeled out of the driveway. They were gone.

Robin smiled, and headed back into the tower.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know, that was short. PLEASE forgive me! Once again, I HAVE NEVER KISSED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! Understand this. Okay, anyway.

Here's your chance to help me out. This was all pre-written before I posted it on here, but there's no ending. I want to know something from you, the reviewer. Do you want Red to come back, and inflict more terror, or do you want me to make a final closing chapter? You decide, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	6. I Tried

I'm SO, SO sorry it took so long to update! I had school! curses Anyway, PLEASE review!

**Red-Handed**

_The final chapter, in which Robin studies resurrection. Will he come back? Or pass on?_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one except Red, who's having fun in the Happy House.

**Red-Handed**

Robin decided to listen to what Cyborg and Beast Boy had to say about Red's murder. He knew Red would have to go to court, despite his sudden confession. And he was pretty sure Red was going to get a one-way ticket to the mental institute as well. Ghosts. Ha. Those things don't exist!

Except in Robin's case. Poor Robin doesn't exist. Let's all give him a pat on the back he doesn't have…

Robin's own sarcasm was getting to him. He shrugged off all the scathing remarks and stood at Cyborg's side. Cyborg looked around and, upon seeing no one, shrugged before continuing his game. Robin watched silently as Cyborg beat Robin's high score, a small smile on his face. His words from long ago echoed off the walls. Robin remembered them clearly.

_Good job, Cyborg. You beat me! Let me play now!_

And, without warning, Cyborg started to cry.

Robin jumped and stared as Cyborg set down the controller and buried his face in his hands. Robin didn't know what to do. Should he tell Cyborg? Should he shake him and tell him to stop?

Cyborg growled and wiped away his tears, looking furious at himself.

Robin's eyes widened as he watched as Cyborg muttered angrily at himself.

"I shouldn't be crying. God, I'm so weak." He shook his head, battling more tears. "Robin. Is. Gone. I need to get over that. I need…" He sobbed, and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "I can't."

Robin felt a deep gnawing feeling in his stomach. He felt like crying. Poor Cyborg… Tears slid down his invisible cheeks, and Robin forced himself to tear away from the scene before him. He zoomed down the hall and darted here and there without any regard as to where he was going.

Eventually he calmed down, and began pacing up and down one hallway. Cyborg had CRIED. Cyborg never cried (except for the time he lost his car…). He must be completely bashed. All because Red had killed Robin.

What would have happened if Red HADN'T killed Robin? Would Robin still have Starfire? The possibilities and could-have-beens floated around in his head. Robin shook his head, and in doing so spied the door to his left. It was his bedroom door.

Could Starfire still be in there, waiting for him?

He stepped through the door and into the room. Sure enough, Starfire was kneeling on the bed with a vacant look on her face.

Robin bent over the edge of the bed and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She blinked and sat up straight as he slid up beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Robin," she whispered, leaning back her head to rest it on his shoulder.

He became intangible. "Here I am."

She smiled. "Hello."

There was a long, comfortable silence.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I was thinking… should I show myself to Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

She was silent a moment. After a while, she nodded. "Yes," she said surely.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Raven," said a voice from the other side, before anyone could ask.

"Come in!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Raven stepped into the room, looking weary. "Hey, guys."

"You don't look so good, Raven," said Robin.

"I know," said snapped. "Look, Beast Boy and Cyborg are in the living room talking about you. I listened and started thinking…"

"About what?"

"Well… Robin, I think I might have found a way to bring you back."

"Do tell," Robin said eagerly.

"I can't. I don't know for sure yet."

"Let us know when you ARE sure," Starfire said. "I would like Robin back with us very much."

"Me too, Starfire," said Raven. "But don't count on anything yet."

"That's okay, anyway," said Robin. He turned invisible, but his evil grin could be seen even though it was… well… not there. "I need to have a little… chat… with Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Raven's eyes followed him as he walked passed her.

"Good luck," the girls hissed.

"Yeah," said Robin dryly. "I seem to have a lot of that lately." And he phased through the wall.

* * *

Robin floated silently down the hall, humming in his head. He reached the living room, and, sure enough, Cyborg and Beast Boy stood next to the couch, chattering away.

"I can't believe Red did that," Beast Boy was saying, nodding. "It's just… so HEINOUS…"

"Awful," Cyborg agreed. "Man, I miss Robin. A lot."

"When I find Red, he'll wish he'd never been born!" said Beast Boy aggressively, punching his open palm. "That spineless, lowly little worm…"

"I wonder why he did it though," said Cyborg thoughtfully. "Why would he lie to us all this time? Why would he kill Robin? Robin's such a NICE guy."

Robin smiled, standing in between them. He flickered to his intangible state, and waited for them to notice him.

"I know. Robin isn't the type to drive someone to that state. Except for bad guys." Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"You know what?" Cyborg said. "I feel like we shouldn't be talking about this, all the sudden."

"Me too," Beast Boy said, frowning.

"I mean, think about it," Cyborg said. "Robin wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't what?" Robin said loudly. He was tired of waiting.

The two looked at him. Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg shouted. "Holy…"

Robin grinned and waved.

Cyborg struggled for words, stunned. "You're… you're…"

"A ghost," Robin finished for him, his voice heavy with sadness. His glee vanished instantly.

"Oh my…" Cyborg stumbled backwards slightly before he collapsed into the couch. He was pale… very pale… and looked like he was about to be sick.

"You okay?" Robin asked uncertainly.

Cyborg closed his eyes and muttered feverishly to himself. "I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I'm dreaming…" he chanted under his breath.

Beast Boy, who hadn't said a word this entire time, sputtered and gasped, "OH MY GOD YOU STILL EXIST!" And he fainted.

Robin stared at his two friends. _What a way to go, _he thought sadly. _Have a mental breakdown in the middle of the living room._

The sound of thudding footsteps reached his ears and snapped him to attention. He turned and saw Raven sprint into the room, looking breathless. She skidded to a halt before him.

"Robin, Robin," she gasped, out of breath. "I think… I know… I know the way… to bring you back…"

Robin felt a tiny shock of excitement shoot down his arms. He grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Tell me."

"Step back," she ordered, her voice back to its hard, emotionless self. Robin obeyed and, though he wanted to close his eyes and brace himself, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She brought her hands up to chest's length, then spread them out like wings. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Robin's eyes widened as he was blasted with a ball of black magic. He was thrown backwards into the air, and then caught by an invisible force. He stood awkwardly in mid air, twitching and writhing helplessly. Wisps of black curled around his arms, legs, and torso like many vines, imbedding themselves into him. Robin closed his eyes, letting out a short cry of pain, as he and the magic became one. He didn't even know he could feel pain in this state…

Robin and the magic were nothing now but a twisting, battling ball of light and dark, their swirling colors mixing, tearing apart, and then mixing again. Slowly the glowing ball began to take form of a squirming boy, his entire body wracked with agony. The shape, now completely human, began to color itself, like a drawing in a book. A pair of masked eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, and the boy's chest rose and fell shallowly. The magic reached the end of his steel-toed boots, gave one last tiny twinkle, and was gone.

Robin was dropped the floor with a thud. He kneeled on all fours, panting and fighting back waves of nausea and pain. He stared down at his green-gloved fingers, and his arms collapsed beneath him. He stared at the ceiling through half-closed lids, fighting to see passed the haze in his mind. Darkness chewed at the corners of his eyes and the world swam around him.

And then all went black.

* * *

"Is he… alive, Raven?" Starfire asked cautiously, stepping out from behind the doorway. She looked worried, her fingers in her mouth and her eyes full of tears.

Raven watched with wide eyes as Robin lay there, unconscious. She sank to her knees, shaking her head. "Starfire…" she breathed. "Come here."

Starfire obeyed, kneeling next to her friend and looking at Robin's pale face.

"This… is what Red saw… just before Robin died…" Raven whispered, her voice heavy with emotion. "Yes, Starfire, Robin's alive… but… I don't have enough power. He…"

And before their very eyes, Robin's body arched in a final spasm, and he lay motionless.

Starfire gasped, biting back a scream. "NO!"

Raven blinked back several tears. "I… wasn't strong enough…" she said softly, her voice wavering uncontrollably. "I tried…"

Starfire scrambled to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Raven didn't take her eyes away from Robin's face. She sighed, and even her breath shook. "I'm sorry, Robin. I tried."

The body twinkled, tiny sparks of black light shot out of his skin and buried themselves in the floor. Raven watched curiously. Robin began to fade, like a bird flying into the fog, and slowly vanished in a shower of tiny black sparks.

Starfire had taken to blasting away everything in site with her starbolts. One right after another in a rhythmic motion… BLAST, BLAST, BLAST, BLAST…

Raven reached out and grabbed Starfire's shoulder. Starfire jerked away, glaring at Raven. Raven gasped and took a step back, surprised. Starfire's eyes were red and puffy with tears, and had a glint… a horrid glint… in them that suggested she was insane.

"Starfire…" Raven began.

"SHUT UP!" Starfire screamed. The starbolts that had been in her hands earlier had vanished, and she sank to her knees, sobbing. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Raven knelt beside her, unsure of what to do.

"I… I know you t-tried, Raven," sobbed Starfire. "I d-do not b-blame y-you…"

"I understand how much pain you must be in," Raven whispered, patting Starfire's back. "It's okay to be upset."

"N-No," Starfire said, shaking her head. "I-I must b-be st-strong for h-him…"

"No," Raven murmured gently. "You've been strong enough. You've been stronger than all of us. You loved him. You can cry all you want."

And Starfire did.

* * *

Starfire, exhausted from her roughly three hours of tears, floated weakly back to her room. Her power shorted out repeatedly, meaning she would drop awkwardly to her feet, then slowly get back up. When she finally reached her room, her knees were buckled from falling. She stepped through the door and gasped. Standing in the corner of the room was Robin.

"ROBIN!" she gasped.

"Starfire," he called. His voice was weak, strained. It sounded as if it came from a long distance, echoing and faint. He held himself tiredly, slumped and shaking. Every part of him was pale and faded, like a picture through thick, dirty glass. Every once and a while a tiny tremor went through him, like an electric shock.

"Robin… what is wrong?" she asked, stepping into the room and letting the door close behind her. Robin wavered again. He reminded her strongly of an old radio, fading in and out with the wind.

And his voice rose and fell in such a way too. "Starfire… get the others. Hurry."

Starfire turned on her heel and sprinted out of the room. About halfway down the hall her legs pumped air, and she was soaring through the air at top speed. She zoomed into the living room, coming to a dead halt in the middle.

"ROBIN!" she shouted. "ROBIN IS STILL HERE! HE REQUESTS TO MEET YOU ALL NOW! NOW!"

"Where is he?" Raven demanded urgently, helping Beast Boy to his feet.

"In my room," Starfire said quietly. When she spoke again, her voice had regained volume. "Hurry!"

The four Titans rushed to Starfire's room, where Robin stood. He smiled weakly at her. "I knew you would pull through for me, Star," he gasped, his voice even more faint than before.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared, wide-eyed. Raven bit her lip.

Starfire stepped forward several times until she and Robin were face-to-face. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"I… I can't stay," Robin said. "I want to… but I can't…"

Starfire reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. What she felt was cold, unreal. She shivered. Robin reached up and slowly took off his mask. Starfire smiled, staring deep into his beautiful eyes.

"Robin, your eyes… they…"

"I'm sorry," Robin croaked, cutting her off.

She blinked, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "Robin…"

He shook his head. "Promise you'll keep the team running, Star," he whispered. "Don't let them break apart."

"I will not," Starfire assured, her voice barely above a whisper. She leaned forward, closing her eyes. But her lips touched air.

He was gone.

* * *

"He passed on," Raven whispered after a long, long silence. "We won't be seeing him again for a long time."

Starfire, on her knees, shook her head. She had cried so much that day she could cry no more, but every inch of her face was etched in utter anguish.

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked, his voice soft and full of disbelief.

"We start over," Raven said. She glanced at Starfire. "All of us."

Starfire rose to her feet. "I cannot believe he is… gone…" she murmured.

The crime alarm went off, signaling them to get on the move. Raven looked up, then smiled gently at Starfire. "Starfire, I don't think he's really gone. Not completely. No one is ever gone until they are forgotten."

Starfire nodded, steeling herself for battle. She glanced out the window, where the musty, humid streets could be seen. A thin veil of drizzling rain turned the entire city gray. It matched Starfire's mood almost perfectly. She followed her friends to the door, where she would once again face battle.

Only this time, she would do it without Robin.

And she would do it with strength.

Very faintly, as the Titans headed out into the city, a shout could be heard.

_'Titans, go!'_

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes: (**sniff) Okay. I'm crying. That was hard to write. Seriously. Hope you liked it… it… sobs uncontrollably WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Star: What a wuss.

Jade: And to think SHE wrote this…

Sorry… Sorry… (sniff) I'm better now. Please review. And just so you know, don't destroy me for nor bringing Robin back. I did. For a second or too. evil grin


End file.
